Ipod shuffle: RyoSaku
by TheMoonGlows
Summary: It's not the best but I tried. 10 drabbles for RyoSaku and one FujiSaku with my itunes on shuffles. This was actually difficult please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by DeepPoeticGirl's ipod shuffle so I decided to do one too but for Prince of tennis.**

**Enjoy :)**

**1.a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Apologize One Republic**

Ryoma-kun..

Sakuno sighed as she laid on her bed thinking about the boy of her affections. She's tried so despretly to forget about him but his presence always seems to linger in her thoughts.

"Why can't I forget about you!" She shouted tears running down her face as she pounded on her pillow. Each movement made her bed creak, she didn't care anymore, she didn't care if anyone could hear her screams all she wanted was for him to notice her.

But that would never happen…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Lips of an Angel**

Ryoma stared across the room at Sakuno thinking about how much he wanted to kiss those soft lips of her, but him being the emotionless guy he was never dared to even do so feared of being laughing at by his senpais. He thought about the times when she would say his name how it rolled perfectly off her tongue, he wished he was able to hear it everyday.

"Ryoma-kun" she whispered softly.

His thoughts drifted back to that special girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** chemical romance Blood**

He was injured lying in a hospital bed. She stared in horror as she watched her loved one as her laid in bed. He needed a ton of blood infusions and even then they didn't know if he would make it.

Sakuno broke down…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** chemical Romance Welcome to the black parade**

Ryoma remembered all the time his father tried to get him interested in a girl. He chuckled remembering how his father went as far as to call him gay.

'Still think I won't ever fall in love?' Ryoma thought to his father who had passed away not that long ago. He wished would be able to see his son on his wedding day.

'Outou-san where ever you are I really hope you and Okaa-san are watching this moment' Those were the last of Ryoma's thoughts as the Wedding March began to play and out stepped Sakuno coming down the isle looking as if the heavens were shining down on her. His senpai-tachi were watching in the stands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Heart Shaped Box**

Sakuno put her necklace in the heart shaped box. It was a gift from Ryoma when she was hospitalized. She never thought she would see the day he would break down crying for her not to leave him. She pulled through and over came her illness.

'Ryoma-kun…' She was brought out of her thoughts of lean arms wrapping around her waist.

"Sakuno, hurry up and come to bed" Ryoma whispered into her ear. "You know when I was on my way to the hospital and I saw that box I don't know what over came me but I just knew I had to get it for you as if it could cure you. Lucky I think it did nee?"

"H-Hai" Sakuno replied in return never once doubting it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** City Hello Seattle**

Sakuno decided to travel to the U.S going to Seattle, Washington. She drove into the city and saw the over head board saying Welcome to Seattle.

'Hello Seattle, I'm ready for every adventure you throw at me' she thought to her self thinking of all the fun she would have.

Over the course of a few days she had gone to the beach and visted the parks, and went into the sky skrapers. At night the city lights would shine brightly off the water.

'I love it here..'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** chemical Romance Mama**

Dear Okaa-san,

I wish you could see how my life has turned out. It's truly messed up. My career has fallen drastically after my arm injury. My wife left me for one of my senpais. I've been getting into a lot of trouble with the law too. I don't know what there is left for me here in this life. I'm so sorry but I can't handle it no more. Please don't hurt your self after you read this letter. I love you.

I'm sorry…..

-Ryoma

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** 5 She will be loved**

They grew up over the years, she was constantly going threw boyfriends as if they were just toys to her. I knew every time she went to sleep though she would cry her self over him. He left he didn't deserve her love.

I stared enviously at her new toy, I'd give then 3 days before she leaves him all for the same reason as the others… they aren't _him. _

She'll never notice the one who was there to pick up the pieces.

she'll never notice the one who was always there by her side.

She'll never notice me.

Fuji Syusuke … but I don't mind because I love her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**9. My chemical romance I don't love you **

'I'm done, I can't do this anymore.' Sakuno thought to her self as she watched Ryoma's plane take off leaving behind Japan and heading to the United States.

'When you go would you even turn to say I don't love you?" Sakuno sang to her self softly the song reflecting the feelings she has right now after the departcher.

'This is it, it's over his isn't coming back… but why do I still feel this pain?'

'I guess I don't have the guts to say I don't love you to my self…'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**10. Marron 5 Wake up call**

'I should have listened to them.

I didn't believe them.

I didn't think you would actually find love in someone.

I thought it would be me.

This is such a wake up call.

I need to let this sink in.

It seems all surreal.

How could the two of you do this.

I thought you were both my friends.

Tomoka.. I trusted you, you knew yet you still kissed him.

Don't either of you care about me?

This is such a wake up call.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow some of those songs I had no idea what to even put. This was actually a little challenging for me. Review and rate please :) I will give you a cookie. Also please check out and review my other story Shadow Land: Alliance I need all the criticism I can get on it. Please and thank you.**


	2. EijiSaku

**Ok so I've decided to do another shuffle but this time with Eiji and Sakuno. I find the pair to be very adorable. ^_^ REVIEW PLEASE. I'm still getting used to do one the spot writing so they still aren't that good.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hot air balloon ride- owl city**

'This feeling it's like I'm flying. I never knew confessing to her and be accepted would make me feel this good. People say that our relationship wont work but I don't care as long as we love each other it will work out. I want to do everything and anything for her. She makes me feel free. She's so curious it truly amazes me how naïve she can really be. It's fun teasing her so much that blush that adorns her face.'

Eiji thought staring at his girlfriend.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**First Love Utada Hirkau**

'Everyone thought you were my first love but that wasn't true. I never spoke the truth afraid of what people would say about me.' Sakuno thought to herself.

"You were always going to be my love" She sang softly to her self.

'I don't ever think I had a real chance with you so I just turned my affections to him and well I didn't expect them to grow. But you know what they say… you never forget your first love.'

"You will always be in side of my heart… now and forever you are still the one" Sakuno continued to sing the lyrics to herself.

'Maybe one day you'll notice the looks, the smiles, I give you…

… one day'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Backstabber Kesha**

'Senpai… I trusted you.

You betrayed me.

Were all those attempts to get us together real?

If so... why did you do it?

Why did you take her away from me.

I should be the one she smiles at,

I should be the one she runs to,

I'm the one who should kiss her,

Your such a backstabber.' The last of Ryoma's thoughts before he turned his back on the two who were currently kissing under a near by Sakura tree.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Somebody told me The killers**

When I first saw you again I asked everyone around me who you were. No one was able to give me an answer. I was close to giving up when I came upon one of your best friends and I just knew it was you. I found you again. I thought after being apart for so many years we'd never see each other again.

Somebody told me you have a boyfriend. That crushed me to hear those words.

Who looked like a girl friend that I had in February of last year. When I saw him a cracked up …

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Simple and Clean remix Utada Hikaru**

We were so young, I loved you but I wasn't ready to be that committed to you yet. I thought you'd understand.

'When you walked away you didn't hear me say.. please oh baby don't go'

I wanted a future with you, but it seems that fate just wouldn't have it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Paparazzi Lady Gaga**

This fame is tairing us apart. We used to be so close but it seems we only have a few minutes now.

'I'm your biggest fan' I always will be

'Baby you'll be famous chase you down till you love me' Do you still after so long?

I would give the world to have things go back to normal giving up all this fame just for a few moments with you.

No rumors

No pictures

No paparazzi.

Just like it used to be so many years ago.

'I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you till you love me'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Animal I've become Three Days Grace**

Do you see what's happened to me?

Do you know what I feel when I'm around you?

The jealously that comes to me when I see you with others.

Its harder and harder to control each day.

I never would consider my self to act this way.

I can't escape… the lies I've told.

'Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control my self'

'Help me believe it's not the real me'

I want this all to disappear but with you near….

I'll never leave this personal hell…

'So what if you could see the darker side of me…'

'Somebody help me tame this animal….'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This ain't a sense it's a arms race Fall Out Boy**

Sakuno walked up to the club doors she was meeting her old friends for a night of fun. She walked into the place to see everyone dancing her eyes landing on the energetic red head who exotic moves on the dance floor captivating her. Her eyes tracing his every move, she looked away not wanting to make a scene. She sang the song that was on and moved her hips to the beat to join the red head companion in dancing giving into the temptation. She no longer cared if she made a scene.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The reason Hoobastank**

_I'm not a perfect person but I continue learnin'_

_I found a reason for me to change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

Ryoma stared at the girl who was currently running over to his red head senpai.

'She should be running to me smiling at me like that. It's my fault I hurt her now this is what I get.'

He continued to stare at the smiling couple who were talking to each other.

A smile graced his lips as he thought back to all the memories they shared. How she would always stuttered around him.

'_I've found a reason to start over new. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know_'

"Thank you…" he whispered and turned his back walking away heading for a new day.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This Love Maroon 5**

I watched her break down so many times. I continued to help her try to get him but all attempts failed.

'But her heart is breaking in front of me'

I tried to hush her cries but each rejection just got harder and harder,

It really took a toll on me soon enough I couldn't handle it.

After the newest rejection from the guy I went up to her out of frustration and shouted "Why can't you see anyone else around you? You're selfish, I've tried helping you because I LOVE YOU! My feelings were never put into consideration."

I took off after that my head held high and taking long strides my mind blocking out ever detail around me. It's over….


End file.
